


Side by Side

by Rebecca



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, M/M, figure skating, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).




End file.
